


Fate vs. Lace

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [87]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crafter Darcy Lewis, F/M, Food Fight, Knitting, Lace, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy happens upon a food fight in the middle of an important project. Before they can formalize a cease fire, her Soulmate makes a surprise attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate vs. Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiberBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiberBard/gifts).



> This plot was suggested by FiberBard (of course, because who else? :D)
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy glanced at the clock. She hadn't eaten lunch yet, and it was three. But when one finally finds the perfect yarn for one's Gran's traditional birthday frippery, one does not mess around; one knits one's face off.

Her stomach grumbled and she sighed. She needed something quick that she could make while she worked  _ and _ something that wouldn't leave residue on her fingers so that she could work while she ate.

She stood and tucked the skein (the second, only six more to go!) under her arm and she and her project shuffled into the kitchen.

Where there was a food fight going on.

Because superheroes were children.

Clint was crouched behind one side of the island with sufficient backup (Bucky, who had a sugar cookie in his mouth) while Steve was ducked behind the other side, alone, shouting something about how he wasn't finished with the frosting.

"My grandmother's birthday is in three days," she told Clint, holding up the tiny needles in her hands. "Can you guys put this on hold so I can eat without ruining it?"

"Sure," Steve said, and stood. "Sorry, Darcy. Can I help you get anything?"

"Are there any leftovers or whatever in the fridge that won't be messy?" she asked, still knitting away.

Clint was using the momentary truce to sneak another cookie off the counter. Darcy glared at him. Bucky, in the meantime, had stood as well, and was craning his neck to get a look into Steve's stronghold.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

Darcy had time to say, "Who's Sam?" before the entire kitchen was engulfed in a cloud of white. 

A triumphant laugh sounded.

"He was... going behind enemy lines," Steve explained as he licked flour off his lips. "Surprise attack."

The newcomer stood over Clint with an empty flour bag. "Surrender!" he demanded, a grin on his face even though he was just as messy as everyone else.

Darcy turned and held out what was, until recently, the beginnings of a very intricate shawl.

"You ruined my lace," she told him.

His mouth fell open as he stared at her, realizing what he had done. He looked down at the flour covered yarn, but instead of apologizing profusely, he grinned.

"It was fate," he told her. "But I'll try to make it up to you anyway."

Three days later, Darcy apologized to her grandmother for not having finished her birthday present, and then let her Soulmate explain why.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148199857443/fate-vs-lace)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
